in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Gruffle the Primal Rafflesia
Gruffle is a Primal Rafflesia who debuts in The Room of Super Smash Bros. He is a plant rumored to live in the Locked Rooms, and is also rumored to not go out of them, because he cannot enter the exit of the series or something bad will happen. History Pre-Locked Rooms It is unknown how Gruffle first entered the Locked Rooms, but he did mention he lives in there. More details may be revealed soon. ---- Season 1 Gruffle appeared as one of the audience in the Smash Bros. arena. He hated Jelo at first for being a liar about nothing else to do to fight each other, because the rule is just to fight, enemy or ally. However, he knew something was being plotted, and helped in defeating the evil forms of other character, his opponent being Voltaire. The said victim treated him as a wild pet in the next room. He appeared in The Lair of the Dark Star as one of the good characters fighting the bosses. He helped them at certain cases to defeat the bosses, such as biting the tail and head of Bowser and Bowser Jr. repeatedly. At the end, however, he sacrificed himself to avoid Voltaire getting killed by the fake cure of the Death Curse. He was later revived shortly by the Life Fountain of the lair, and stayed because he lives in this very universe and not the real one. Season 2 Gruffle didn't make a proper return just yet. He reappears in Crystal Ski Caverns but in his current scene and not on the main place. He plans to find the missing key to make the Life Fountain function properly. However, the "Mysterious Fusion Reaper" appears and shows the said key. Gruffle gives chase at him, but when they entered the portal the goes to a random room, they got separated. The Mysterious Fusion Reaper appears first, in Face the Music but in a flashback on the next room. In Humanimation, Gruffle is stuck somewhere near the door to the next room, with a tape covering his mouth. Rosalina notices this first and frees him from the tape. Both teleport back to the gang, therefore he reunites with the gang. This will not last for some time, however. Not much happened to Gruffle for the next few rooms of Season 2 after that. Personality Gruffle doesn't have any general knowledge except about the Locked Rooms and that are related to it. It is unknown how he has that knowledge. He also says improper grammar, possibly because he's an uneducated primal plant. He hates anyone evil. Attacks *Gruffle bites on every human head with his toxic fangs, attempting to vanquish them. **This can also be a normal bite, leading the enemy bleeding. **On the final room of Season 1, the toxic effect is disabled. *Nowadays, however, he just bites enemies normally. Plant Food Effect When fed by Plant Food, Gruffle spits a deadly long poison arrow at the target. Trivia *Gruffle was originally in the name of "Icikokle", and his body purely ice, but was still a Primal Rafflesia. *The design of him took a long time to be revealed. **The first reason is that the owner got quite lazy, but it could be because of school studies. **The second reason is that it was hard to think if that part is worth redesigning or modifying. It ended up that most blue parts are colored red, specifically the mouth, and some slight changes at the petals. Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Plants Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Males